Dreams
by Lady Of The Sphinx
Summary: Dreams can mean anything,everything and nothing.But what does a dream shared by our two favorite enemies mean? Zutara. Post DOBS. first fic
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fic so go easy on me please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Mike & Bryan do. If I did,world would be a happier place

* * *

_What is a dream?_

_But a wish?_

_A desire? A wanting?_

_A longing for something not yet possessed?_

_A glimpse of the future?_

_A regret of the past? A sign of what might come?_

_Or what will not?_

_What could?_

_What should?_

_What is that we wish for?_

_But a dream?_

Darkness surrounded her. She felt as if she was floating, though her feet were touching something solid. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Silence. Darkness and silence. It was too dark to even let her see her hands.

Where the heck as she? What was this place? She was confused. Where were her friends? The last thing she remembered was lying in her bed, back at the temple, trying to sleep… "I'm asleep!" thought feeling stupid for being afraid. "I'm just dreaming." Suddenly it became brighter, she could see.

A figure appeared in front of her, but was to far away for Katara to make out any features. She started to walk toward the figure, wondering who it was. As she walked closer. The feelings of hate began to surface again, after she had work so hard repressing them, making them go away, for her friend's sake.

It was Zuko. He was sitting much like he had in the crystal caverns, only this time he was facing her. He was in his old earth kingdom clothes instead of the new fire nation ones. He still had his broadswords though. His face devoid of all emotion. Her anger at him for what he had done surfaced instantly. By now he wasn't but a few feet from her.

Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. "I thought you had changed! How could you do that to us, to your Uncle! He didn't respond. Angrily she shouted again. "Your crazy sister nearly killed Aang. We could have helped you!" Nothing, not even a peep.

She paused, and shouted "I hate you!" And quickly drew a water whip from her pouch. He stood, and parried her blow. The look on his face now, like when she had told him about her mother, one of pity and understanding. Now angrier she attacked again.

'This is just a dream; it's not really him you know.' Said the annoying voice in a small part of her mind, but she ignored it.

She continued attacking, while calling him names that she was sure her brother didn't know.

'He's not even attacking, he just defending himself.' As she thought this her anger began to wane and she ceased her attack. The water whip fell to the ground. Katara felt a bit a ashamed now.

He hadn't attacked her. He hadn't even said anything to her. She had just attacked on impulse, out of anger.

Quickly Zuko walked to her. Too fast for Katara to realize it before he had grabbed her hand and put an object in it: Her mother's necklace.

She looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. Zuko just smiled at her, a small, shy smile, one you would give, maybe, to a new friend.

He was still holding her hands they felt warm and callused from fire bending and they sent small shivers down her spine.

Zuko still hadn't said anything, but his eyes told her every thing he was felling. How sorry he was for hurting her. How angry he was at his sister and father. How he wanted to help. How much he hoped she would forgive him, even if he didn't deserve it.

Lighting flashed, thundered rolled in the distance. He knew this was a dream, a simple, rare, crazy, dream. Usually he didn't dream or he had nightmares, but if Katara wouldn't forgive him in the real world maybe she would in his dreams at lest.

Lighting flashed again. He tore his eyes away from Katara, looking around them, alarm bells sounding in his heard... he had heard laughing, _Azula laughing._ Quietly he slipped into a fire bending stance. Katara looked up at him her sapphire eyes questioning his actions. Zuko looked back to Katara his eyes held the worry for them both. Thunder

rolled.

Laughter came from all around them. Lighting flashed a look of terror flicker a cross his face, Katara, seeing it reached for his hand and grabbed…nothing. Katara whipped around trying to find Zuko.

And was greeted by Azula, smirking as she stood over four motionless forms: Aang. Sokka, Toph and…Zuko. Lighting shot out of Azula's fingers and leapt at Katara.

Then she screamed.

"Katara wake up! It's just a dream! Calm down please" said Sokka as he tried to calm his screaming sister, before woke every one in the temple. "Oh Yue! Katara please calm down! What was it?" Sokka begged his sister. "Sok…Sokka it was horrible!" Sobbed Katara in to his shirt. "Its alright it was just a dream." He said patting her back.

Zuko awoke with a start; quickly scanning his room for Azula. He was covered in sweat. His clothes clung to him like a second skin. His breath coming in great heaves. It had started as a good dream then turned into a nightmare.

'It was just a dream… just a dream.' He quietly repeated that mantra in his head, trying to catch his breath.

He hadn't had a dream in along time; this one had progressed into a nightmare.

He looked around his mostly bare room. Calmed somewhat by the thought that everything was the same. 'It was just a dream.' The silence was broken by a knock at his door.

"Zuko are you awake?" It was Aang. "Yes, come in. What's wrong?" Seeing the look on the air bender's face.

"Katara woke up screaming and woke everyone. Sokka is going to kill himself worrying over her. He asked me to get some food for everybody, since we are all awake and I was wondering if you were o.k." he said.

"I'm fine. Is Katara alright?" asked Zuko. "She's o.k. for now…hungry?" The air bender had been trying hard, since he came, to make friends and forgive. Zuko knew this. While it was annoying, the boy was stubborn.

"Alright" he said giving in. Following the air bender, trying to push away a memory of uncle telling him something: That dreams had all kings of meanings.

* * *

Author' note 

Hey it me! well for a first fic I think it was alright. Please review. I throw imaginary cookies.

Sphinx


	2. Chapter 2

"No, you're not breathing right, do the set again!" shouted Zuko. The air bender had been going over this set all afternoon and hadn't even once come close to getting it right.

The boy's fire was weak, repressed, too controlled; he was only using the bare minimum.

"Agni help me." He muttered as the Aang went though the set. "O.k. stops. Something's wrong. You're restraining yourself. You have to loosen up! You're not going to get it, if you keep this up! It's dangerous!"

A bender who repressed his fire could have it burn him from the inside out. Aang didn't answer, but looked at his feet. Zuko then remembered something Toph had told him: Aang had burned one of the Water siblings. She hadn't mentioned who.

So he already had a fear of burning someone. Great. His job just kept getting easier.

"Aang the only way someone is going to get hurt is if you let it happen!" Aang looked at him then. Confusion written all over his face.

He sighed. "Fire bending in away is like water bending, you have to direct the flow or it won't do anything except the exact opposite of what you want it to do. But if you only use the bare minimum then you are not fire bending… "

He took a breath. "Understand? Control is everything! It is the barrier that keeps you from hurting someone." Aang nodded.

He huffed; he was all worked up now. Not the best of mood to be in, to be give a lesson. "Let's call it a day." Aang nodded and smiled "Thanks Zuko" he said before running back toward the temple.

Zuko smiled slightly. As he walked toward the temple his thought pulled him away. That dream last night kept replaying in his head. It wouldn't leave him alone.

The feel of Katara's hands in his own. How he saw himself lying motionless at Azula's feet. How Azula had shot lighting at Katara before he woke. It wouldn't leave him alone.

She had forgiven him. Slightly. But it was a dream, dreams didn't become reality.

He hadn't seen Katara all day. Sokka had said she was keeping to herself and wouldn't talk to anyone about what had caused her to scream during the night. Not even Aang.

Zuko hadn't gone to see her. He was probably the last person she wanted to see and her current state of mind, who knows what, could happen.

She would probably try and drown him. Not saying that's not what he deserved

The weak excuses she gave didn't take someone like Toph to know she was lying. Her dream had shook her up everyone could she that, but she wasn't talk about it.

Zuko sighed. This was not what he needed right now, when she had shouted at him when he first met up with them it wasn't so bad.

He knew he deserved it, but having a silent, sulky, reclusive Katara was actually scarier than having an angry Katara, who was making threats at your very existence.

The smell of smoke pulled him back from his thoughts. Sokka was making lunch, which if his food was as good as his jokes then everyone would be having stomachaches later.

The guy couldn't cook to save his own life, but at lest it was something in your stomach. Sokka had at first be cautious of him, but had after a little prodding from Toph had started talking to him a little more openly, going so far to ask Zuko to show him some moves with his broadswords.

"Sokka where is everyone?" He asked upon taking note that no one was in sight.

"I have no idea, but hey, more for you and me!" Reluctantly Zuko took the bowl. Pretending to eat the so called food and when Sokka wasn't looking, threw it over his shoulder.

"Katara is still in her room. She won't come out. She's worrying me." Sokka said after a brief silence. "Has she said any thing about her dream yet?" Zuko asked.

He was curious as to what the dream might have been. "No, she just said something about Azula… which doesn't help much." Zuko froze. There was no way. Sokka went on talking not realizing Zuko was listening with only half an ear.

Azula had been in Katara's dream. Azula had been in his dream, but really what were the chances? Azula could be terrifying; she could give even the bravest men nightmares.

He recalled something that uncle had once said. Something about spirits sending two people the same dream, but Zuko had brushed it off as some crazy prattling. He regretted now he hadn't listened.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar:The world in which I do hasn't happened yet.(world domination)

* * *

Katara was still sitting in her room when darkness fell. Sokka had come by with something that resembled food, but tasted nothing like it. She had left it alone after two bites and hadn't even looked at it since. He had tried to talk to her, but she ignored him.

She was still shaken. Her friends would have said that Azula gives everyone nightmares, but seeing the witch standing over her motionless friends, family, and Zuko had been terrifying.

She knew the stories of the spirits sending people dreams, foreshadowing events to come. She didn't let Azula get to her friends, not even Zuko. She cringed at that thought. He was her enemy. Her opposite. She hated him. She shouldn't worry about him.

But the look in his golden eyes when he gave her back her necklace wouldn't leave her alone. The look of terror that had flashed across his face before he had disappeared, only to appear again at the fire witch's feet, did nothing for her tormented mind.

She was being mean, heartless, and cruel to Zuko, she knew that. She knew that her friends and brother would like her to forgive and forget…but she just couldn't.

The idea that someone could choose between, Aang and Azula and choose the latter was impossible in Katara's mind.

The idea that he did it for a heartless man's love hadn't even crossed her mind.

Katara pushed away the unwanted, annoying thoughts in her mind and looked from her spot, curled up on her side on the bed, to the window and the nearly full silver moon on the outside.

The temptation to go practice her bending was impossible to ignore.

By now Aang, Sokka and the others would be in bed, and she could practice in solitude. She didn't want to talk to anyone; they would just ask if she was alright and annoy her. She wanted to be alone for now.

If she was lucky, Zuko wouldn't be out meditating, something he often did for hours at a time after dinner.

And if she was real lucky, Toph wouldn't "see her" (which was unlikely) and she would be able to slip out unnoticed.

Quietly as she could mange she slipped off her bed and tiptoed to the door. The door didn't squeak like she expected it too and the hall was free of all unwanted persons.

'So far so good.' She thought. The moon provided enough light for her to see by.

She quietly passed the rooms of Haru, Pipesqueak and The Duke, hearing soft sounds of snoring coming out of all of them. Sokka, Aang and Zuko's rooms were in a different corridor than hers, so she had no way of knowing, whether or not, they were in their rooms without going and looking.

Next was the hard part; this hallway led to the courtyard where Toph had her earth tent.

As she approached the tent, she heard the gentle sound of Toph's snore. 'Thank La that she's asleep.' She thought to herself. She also noticed, with much relief, that Zuko was no where to be seen.

She was having good luck tonight she thought as she exited the compound of the ancient temple.

There was a stream not far from the temple. Actually it wasn't a stream; more like a small river and it was easy to find, if you knew where it was. Which Katara did.

Her element called to her. Water was smooth, gentle, calming. Her mind relaxed as she drew the water from the river.

This was what she needed. No one talking, no one asking if she was alright or how she felt or if she would forgive Zuko. Just complete, utter silence and the moon shining on her from above as she moved the water to her will.

The stance she worked on the most was the octopus stance. While she knew it well, she wanted to be able to create a better range of motion for the next time she would need it. She couldn't just go on standing in one place like in the caverns. She thought as she experimented with the stance while moving.

She flinched yet again at the thought of the caverns. The result of this was that a stream of the water around her hit her in her face leaving a bright red mark.

(Which is pretty embarrassing for a master water bender.)

She moved through her new stance again, this time with frustration

She didn't want to remember that Aang had nearly died or that Zuko had betrayed them. Remembering him just made her remember her dream, which she really didn't want to think about.

She would prefer to think about the almost perfected new drill she had created. She moved through it again, this time making sure that her moments were not jerky or rough. She'd let the earth benders be rough

A noise came from behind then, interrupting her train of thought. Quickly she took little bit of her water and formed it in to an ice dagger.

"Hello?" she said aloud. Her friends, even Zuko knew (because Aang had made sure to tell him) that surprising Katara while she was practicing wasn't the best idea.

(The result of this was that Sokka had ended up pined to a tree to Toph's great pleasure.)

Silence. Her friends would have replied

Then the noise came again, this time from her left. The dagger turned to slivers of ice as she threw it from her hand.

Katara stood silently in place, waiting to hear something, but heard nothing more. Belatedly she realized it was probably just an animal that had been looking for food.

'I need to relax' she thought rubbing her temple. 'I really need to relax.'

When she finally returned to her room in the temple, her door was ajar.

'I thought I closed that.' She thought to herself after she closed it. The 'food' that Sokka had left her was still here. Her bed was still partly unmade. The moon drifted lazily through her window over her bed. Her room was no different. Except….

On her bed was a scroll of fine parchment…

The Fire nation insignia glowed faintly in the moonlight.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update.I beg for your forgiveness. please review and I'll give you a cookie. :)

Sphinx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hate to burst your bubble, but i don't own avatar.

* * *

The thought on everyone's mind the next morning after Katara showed them the scroll was 'How in the world did Azula find us?' No one accused Zuko of anything, because they knew if they said a word about it, Aang would jump to his defense. Zuko wasn't really paying attention to the world around him anyway.

His mind was what Azula had put in the letter. "How does Azula do it?'

Katara had come to the fire that morning with that accursed scroll. She hadn't given any details on how she came to get it. Only that it was in her room. When Sokka read it to their little rag tag group, the happy atmosphere had been lost instantly.

"…_I have Uncle in my custody Zuko, if you want ensure his safety and freedom; you will turn your self over to me. Meet me in three weeks Zuko. Alone. I am in the town of Ayn Li. Next time you run off like that Zuko, remember, what you do could affect mother…" _

She was threatening Uncle and _his mother_. More than that, she knew where his mother was. This was too much. Maybe he was cursed by the spirits, like one of his father's ministers had told him once. Either way he had to come up with a way to find his mother and save Uncle.

Question was; how?

"I don't like this." Said Sokka, after looking over the letter again. "How'd she find us? We've been here for more than three weeks!"

"I'm not sure. Could she have followed you, Zuko?" Haru asked from Zuko's left. Zuko wasn't entirely sure how Aang and everybody had met him, but clearly they had known him for awhile.

"No, I made sure I wasn't being followed. You guys left very quickly and it took me awhile before I could even find something to track you with." He said. As far as he knew Azula had been patching up the last of her wounds when he left.

"What about Iroh, we can't leave him with Lighting bug. We need him before we go back to get Ozai." Piped Toph. She spat out the last word as if it was a curse.

"…"

"…What?!"

"Toph's right, we can't leave Iroh there. We need someone with expertise to help us." Katara pointed out. This was the only thing she had said since telling them about the damn scroll.

"Zuko what's in the town of Ayn Li?" asked Sokka. "It's a military port with a town, if I remember correctly" replied Zuko trying to remember what he had heard in the meetings. "What do you mean military?" asked Aang, frowning.

"It's a town that relies on making things for our military to make a living. There is a fortress there commanded by one Lord Hu, he lives in a small palace there. The town also has a reputation for thieves and pirates."

"Just our luck… but how do we go about saving Iroh?"

This threw Zuko off completely. He knew Toph was willing to save Uncle, but the entire group? He was a traitor to both sides in one way or another, why should they want to help him save Iroh? He didn't deserve their help and the way Katara was acting, she would more likely to kill him than help him save his Uncle.

"Zuko what is a recognizable monument or place in Ayn Li? Asked Sokka. "There is a Fire temple just outside the town, close to the mountains. It would take a good week to get there from here I think, maybe two." Replied Zuko frowning. 'What in the world could Sokka be thinking?' Sokka stood there for an unbearably long time, before he finally spoke again.

"I think we should split up. Azula told only Zuko to come, but she expects all or some of us to accompany him. If we split up, one group can get Iroh, while the rest distracts Azula, we can make more definite plans once we reach Ayn Li." He finished. Sokka waited, this was only a simple out line of his plan, but it could work. Haru was the first to voices his opinion.

"It's a good plan, but we need to be sure how we can all travel there. Appa will be difficult to hide." Aang was next. "Plus there are more of us now, how can we keep from being noticed once we get there?"

"Disguises. We'll leave in two days. That will give us time to get everything ready…" He paused to think, what he was going to say next might get him killed…

"Aang, you go with Zuko. I'll go with Haru, The Duke and Pipesqueak, we'll take Appa, and Katara you go with Toph." He braced himself for the attack of shouting.

As expected Katara got up and walked to Sokka. "What are you thinking? We can't trust Zuko with Aang. He is not to be trusted!" She hissed. 'Well at lest she's not shouting'

"Calm down Zuko and Aang are capable of handling that comes their way." Said Sokka. "If Aang trusts Zuko then so do I."

"I don't care if you think you can trust him! I don't want him with near Aang! Why should we trust _Him? _Other than teaching Aang fire bending he has done nothing of great note to help us" She spat. "Besides how are they going to explain themselves if anybody asks them?" she shouted.

"It's easier to explain two boys going enlisting in the navy, Katara, than a small boy and young girl running around with out supervision." Replied Zuko quietly, before Sokka could. She whipped around and glared at him.

Sokka had to admit that he hadn't even thought of that one and noted to remember to thank Zuko later. "Katara calm down, Zuko and I will be fine. Will you please drop it" said Aang with conviction.

Katara looked to each of her friends trying to see if anyone would help her, but none would. They were sick of it all, of her rantings. It had to end. Zuko watched as the blue eyes, glaring at him with defiance, dimmed in defeat.

Katara stalked away leaving the others to figure out the plan. 'He's a liar, a traitor… why can't they see that?' The hate she had for Zuko at times scared her. 'If I'm so mad right now, why do I feel like crying?'

* * *

**Author's note**

**A thousand pardons O wondrous reader for not updating sooner. Yes I am crazy. yes my chapters aren't very long. I don't like it either.sorry if it seems a little rushed. reviews appreciated. Do not hesitate. **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine and never will be.

* * *

"Aang hand me those moon peaches there

"Aang hand me those moon peaches there will you?" Asked Zuko, from his side of the camp fire. The Prince and the Avatar had decided to stop for the night in the shadow of the mountains that separated them from Ayn Li.

"Hey Zuko…" asked Aang after several minutes of silence. "What happened to your mother? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; Katara just mentioned something about it once."

He shrugged. Zuko scrutinized the younger boy and swallowed his bit of moon peach. He really didn't want to talk about his mother.

But Katara had told the boy something. He was curious it was natural; being raised by monks, he never knew who his mother was.

"She was always there for me. She was kind to everyone, but she was firm. Most noble ladies gossip, scheme, or throw parties; she tried to look over the smaller people in the nation. She tried to make everything better for everyone."

A memory of her giving a small family a ruby brooch that Ozai had given her appeared in his mind. They had been riding through a small town. A mother was on the side of the road begging for someone to give her spare money. Her two small boys had been in rags and so thin he had seen their ribs. Ursa had order the carriage to stop and had gotten out and walked to the mother and had given her the small ruby brooch surrounded by thin strands of gold that Ozai had given her after Azula was born.

She had said they had needed it more than she.

He paused. She was the one who taught him swordsmanship; she had been one of the best swordsmen in the nation. She was the reason he learned non bending style fighting, she was the reason he had studied the other nations despite his father's objects; she was the reason for many things. "If you don't mind Aang once we free my Uncle I would like to… to search for my mother."

He had to ask. He couldn't help it. The question had been bugging him for weeks; he needed to find his mother.

"I thought she was dead?" Aang said. So that must have been, what Katara had told him. "I… I thought so too, but Ozai" He could not even call him father now. 'He not my father, he was never my father…' "Said that she had been banished, after my grandfather's death."

He didn't mention that she had committed murder to save him. "I would not mind. Maybe be she could help us. If she is what you say she is. Then I would like to meet her." Zuko nodded his thanks. Just barely keeping his excitement under control.

After all these years he would have a chance to maybe find his mother. 'This is what Uncle would want.' Zuko only hoped that Uncle could forgive him.

Toph was sick of all this. Plain and simple. She was sick of having to listen to Katara ramble on about Zuko. Zuko isn't to be trusted, blah, blah, blah, blah blah. It was very tempting to throw a rock into Katara's face at the moment.

Though it didn't escape Toph's notice when ever Katara said Sparky's name her heart rate sped up a little. Not much though.

Being on the road for nearly a week hadn't helped their temper's either. Their disguises were simple. They were back in their Fire Nation clothes. Their story for anyone who asked was that Katara was Toph's married sister taking her to live with them, for mentioned husband away at war, of course

They had stolen an ostrich- horse, making their long trip easier on them indefinitely. Using what little money they had they stopped at an inn about a day from Ayn Li. After their dinner and Toph yelling the innkeeper in to subornation over the price of their food and board, they retried to their rooms

"O.k. Katara we need to have a talk." Toph said to Katara who was by the way, sitting on her bed looking out the window. "What do you mean Toph? I'm tired I want to sleep."

"You're a liar and you know it. Tell me what's up sugar queen I'm tired of listening to your heart all the time." Said Toph. 'What has her all stressed?'

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired, ok? Katara was trying really hard to get Toph to leave her alone, but Toph was not to be moved.

"Katara just please tell me I won't tell anyone, just freaking tell me!"

"No it's my business!"

"Katara will you, for my sanity's sake, please tell me?"

Katara sighed in defeat. "Promise?"

"Yes, now please tell me!" said Toph.

Katara hesitated this was going to be difficult.

"I had a dream…" She stopped not sure what she should tell Toph.

Toph on the other hand was dying for info. She wasn't going to tell anyone, she had promised after all, but Katara was being insufferable and she had to know why. Being the clever curious person she was.

"Come on sugar queen spit it out, the sooner the better."

"Alright," Katara paused to take an unsteady breath." in my dream I was surrounded by blackness. I was alone, I shouted but no one answered I looked around and there were shadows moving. I threw an ice dagger in their direction but missed. Then Azula appeared and she was standing over four bodies…"

Katara's voice began to shake. She hadn't planed on telling this to anybody. But she wasn't planning on telling anyone about the part with Zuko.

Her dream had disturbed her so. "Sokka's, Aang's, yours and… Zuko's. I screamed and she shot lighting at me. That's when I woke up"

Toph was quiet. Katara was leaving out something, something big. Katara must have forgotten that she could tell when people were lying. And not just with her Earth bending either. She had sounded very unsure when she had mentioned the shadows, and rushed through the telling of it.

But having a dream like that could be an omen, like Katara apparently thought or it could just be an interpretation of her fears.

Toph sighed. She wouldn't press Katara for details, right now she would wait. She was patient "Thanks for telling me Sugar Queen. Now let's go to bed! All you're yapping is keeping me awake!" she said as shec ceawled under her balnkets

Katara gave TOph an exasperated look before climbing under the covers herself and snuffing out the candle.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right, thanks." Katara felt so much better; like a wieght had been lifted.

"Your welcome, now will you be quiet so I can sleep?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long... please don't kill me I want to live!! sorry I just to say that please review!! )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:M& B own ATLA. I sadly do not.**

* * *

Sokka paced up and down the temple door

Sokka paced up and down the temple door. The darkness of night provided cover for him and the others as they waited. Yue's face was hidden to night.

'Where in the name of the spirits could they be?'

Aang and Zuko had arrived without incident. Appa was safely hidden in the hills not far from the town. Haru, The Duke, Teo and Pipesqueak were none worse for wear. They were all ready to make plans for Iroh's escape.

Just two problems: Katara and Toph.

"Where do you think they could be?" Asked Haru, breaking the tense silence that hung around them, if Toph and Katara didn't show up soon they would have to leave and assume something had happened to the two girls. Aang looked worried. It was already at lest an hour past midnight.

The former members of Jet's gang were beginning to doze off.

Zuko tried not to betray how concerned he was. If those two didn't show up soon, Sokka (or worse, Aang) would do something rash and blow their cover.

Toph was the first one who had accepted him... Katara on the other hand, well she hadn't threatened him lately. Zuko pondered to himself, fingering his blades all the while. His thoughts reverted back to the dream. He hadn't dreamed since that night. Small wonder there.

But of all his dreams (which were more often-than-not memories, of his past than random things that appeared in his head) none of those dreams had stuck in side his head like this one had.

He could still feel Katara's hands in his own. He remembered the look on her face when he had smiled at her after he had given her back her necklace. One of surprise, confusion and maybe, forgiveness? These thoughts were broken when Aang hoped down from his perch on a low wall near Zuko startling him out of his reverie

"Maybe we should look for them" Aang suggested his face betraying how worried he was.

"No Aang. We can't afford to have anyone seen or captured, especially you. We will wait a little bit longer. If they don't show we'll have to go on with out them." Zuko's voice rang with authority.

"We can't leave them!"

"We might have to Aang! I don't want to leave the girls behind, but… keeping with the plan is important if we want to defeat Ozai."

"Sokka, we are going to look for Katara and Toph right?"

The Water Tribe boy was silent for a minute. "Aang…"

"Hey what's that?" Haru asked. The sound of footsteps echoed softly off the columns.

The group tensed. Zuko pulled out his swords, Sokka doing the same with, while the rest slipped into their stances.

"Snoolzes! There you are. We got lost, sorry if we worried ya." Toph said, making the boys jump completely oblivious to the fact that they had worried the boys to death. Katara quietly followed her into the light of the torches.

"What took you so long? We were worried! Do you have any idea what could have happened Katara!" Sokka's mood had shifted faster than Zuko could had ever thought possible.

"We're sorry Sokka; we got lost … can we get down to business now?" said Katara her thoughts returned to earlier that evening. Toph's 'we got lost' was an understatement to say the least. They had arrived to Ayn Li, soon after sundown, but finding the temple district had been challenging. Especially since Toph had annoyed some of the locals.

Sokka frowned clearly not wanting to let his sister off lightly, but proceeded to carry out what they wished.

Sokka took out a sketch of the fortress. Zuko took a step closer.

"The prison cells will be near the back of the fortress under the main barracks. The main walls are guarded heavily. The only sure way in is through one on the sewers." Said Zuko pointing to where the main sewer would roughly be.

Katara grimaced, briefly recalling the last time they had gone through a sewer in Omashu

"We can sneak in through the sewers. One group can cause a brief distraction while the other frees Iroh." Continued Sokka, taking up the mantle of a general.

"Azula _is_ here by the way. A division of the Royal Body Guard is here besides the regulars. My plan was to have two distract Azula while another group grabs Iroh. The rest create a diversion with the guards." Sokka paused for a breath.

"Katara, I want you and Zuko to go after Azula, between the two of you, hotheads she'll be busy." Katara's brow wrinkled in displeasure. As much as she disliked the idea, Zuko kept his face devoid of anything. With no objections Sokka continued.

"Aang I want you, Haru, the Duke and Pipsqueak to handle the guards. Do not get caught at any means necessary. Do what ever you have to, to keep them from helping Azula or her cronies. Toph I want you and Teo to help me grab Iroh. Okay?

"Once we grab Iroh, I'll send up a flare and everyone will need to get out and get to Appa, hopefully with Toph, Zuko or Katara providing cover." Finished Sokka, pausing to consider something before continuing.

"I would prefer all three, but we can manage with one or two, incase the others are needed else where."

"What will we do if one of us gets separated, Snoolzes?" They needed a back up plan just incase.

Sokka looked over to the blind earth bender and sighed. He looked as if he really did not want to consider the very idea.

"We will meet in Li Song, if we get separated, in a week at the latest… if one of us gets captured, well everyone keep together please."

Silence hung over the group, while they pondered Sokka's plan in their heads.

"When do we head out, Sokka? Asked Teo quietly.

"We head out at dusk, tomorrow. We'll need to have Appa near by so we can make a quick get away." Sokka yawned before continuing "we should go get some sleep. We can't have anyone dozing off tomorrow. Let's meet at the trees at the edge of the forest tomorrow afternoon." He smiled weakly.

They began to head to their inns, anxious and excited at the same time for tomorrow.

"Oh Katara?"

"Yes Sokka?"

"Please don't give me a heart attack tomorrow" She smiled, "I'll try Sokka."

Zuko watched the exchange, wishing silently that he and his sister could be that kind and caring to each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long. I think this is one of my longer chapters. Yes I'm trying to make them longer. Please review!**

**Sphinx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Darkness was quickly approaching as the group began their preparations for the 'raid' as they had begun to call it. They had gathered themselves under a clump of trees near the sewer.

Appa sat hidden in the trees and shrubs deeper into the woods. Teo sat in a specially prepared seat for him on Appa's head. He had made a nearly last minutes decision that it would be safer for him and everyone else in he stayed with Appa. As soon as Sokka sent up the flair he would bring Appa for their getaway.

"Ok everyone remember the plan?" the grim faces of the group nodded around Sokka. "Alright let's go. Zuko, your up." The former Prince complied, warming his hands until the heat softened the metal enough to bend them.

As soon as they were all through, Zuko began leading them through the sewer. Their noses were assaulted by the foul smells. The flames in Zuko's hand sent eerie shadows along the wall as they quietly waded through the water.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Sokka whispered, after what seemed like hours.

As he spoke light began to appear ahead of them. It came from a grill set it a floor or in their case the ceiling.

Silently The Duke lifted Toph so she could 'see' if the coast was clear.

The group waited anxiously for Toph's report.

"It's clear "whispered Toph keeping her hand on the ceiling.

"Alright everyone remember what their suppose to do?" Sokka asked. the grim faced group nodded. "Ok let's go!"

Toph grabbed the grill and pushed it open before climbing through. Zuko and Aang came next before pulling Pipsqueak up. Followed closely by Katara and the Duke. Zuko couldn't help but notice that Aang seemed all the too happy to help the water bender.

Once Sokka and Haru were up the group began to head to fulfill their objectives. Sokka giving his sister a one arm hug before running to catch up with Toph

Katara turned and ran to join Zuko.

"Where will Azula be?" she asked upon reaching him, having nearly to sprint to keep up with Zuko's fast strides.

Zuko frowned, thinking. He really didn't want to fight with his sister, but he knew where she would be.

"She'll be in the main hall." he replied running slightly faster. Azula had her theatrical tendencies. She loved to perform. Only her performances were meant to hurt those she was performing with and intimidate those who might.

The corridors seemed endless. Katara was just about to ask if he actually knew where he was going just before they came to a pair of great wood and steel double doors.

Azula was behind those doors. Zuko looked at the water bender. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake involving them. He took a deep breath and together they pushed open them open.

There sitting in a chair- which looked so much like a throne- at the end of the hall was Azula. "Hello ZuZu. Did you have fun, running around in the wilderness? " She saw Katara and frowned slightly.

"I see you brought back the little water witch." Katara bristled at being called that. Even Zuko hadn't stooped that low. "Bribes won't make father take you back now Zuko." she said standing up, smiling- if you could even call it that- at Zuko. Before returning her eyes to her perfect finger nails.

"Though we can find something for her to do after your execution." She finished, smirking, before shooting a bolt of lighting at Zuko. Quickly he threw up a barrier deflecting Azula's fire. Katara uncorked her water skin, drawing a water whip.

Zuko was dodging fire blasts when Azula suddenly went flying.

He snapped his head toward Katara and nodded his thanks before turning back to his sister.

Sokka you better hurry!' thought Zuko before launching several fire blasts at Azula's back, while Katara attacked her from her front

* * *

On the other side of the compound Sokka, Toph and had just reached the barracks where the cells were. From their spot they could see aang and their friends causing chaos among the sentries. Two guards stood before the entrance to the cells. Quickly Toph bended a hole and proceeded to push the two guards in before closing it.

"Come on!" Sokka ran through the door. They ran looking for anything that would indicate a high security cell, which was where Iroh was most likely to be.

"Down here!" whispered Sokka? The corridor was dark and damp. A chain rattled so often and squeaks that sounded like rats rang off the walls along with their footsteps. No one in these cells resembled the old general. Frantically they searched the corridors. "Where could he be?" asked Sokka frantically after what seemed like hours.

They found a guard. Before he could run off, Toph caught him.

"Tell us "demanded Sokka, putting his machete, under the man's chin." Where is general Iroh?"

The man looked down at the machete. Sokka pressed it lightly to the man's throat.

The man hesitated.

"I repeat where General Iroh is?" Sokka growled pressing the machete a little more firmly against the man's throat.

"The … the general isn't here!" he stammered. "The princess said it was not to be known outside the guards that he wasn't here!"

Sokka looked at the man stunned, like someone had punched him in the stomach and had knocked the air out of him. This had been a set up. Azula had set them up. Iroh had never been here at all, it had all been a lie. A set up…

"Sokka?" asked Toph a bit timidly.

"We have to get out of here now!" his voice was cold; like the ice he grew up on. Before the poor guard knew what was happening Sokka hit him over the head with his machete letting the man fall to the ground in heap.

Quickly Sokka grabbed Toph and started running back toward the exit.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" panted Sokka who was practically carrying Toph out the corridor. It all made sense. Azula had suspected that they would all come for Iroh not just Zuko.

They wound through the corridors heading for the exit in what was like a maze of cells.

"Where in La's name is the damn door?" Sokka practically shouted after what seemed like hours.

"It's over to the left straight down that corrid-" Sokka cut her off before she was even finished.

There! There was the door! Sokka squinted as the light from the fading sun hit his eyes. Just a few yards away Aang the Duke, Haru and Pipesqueak were corralling the guards in to what looked like a giant earth tent.

Sokka eyes quickly swept across the courtyard.

Katara and Zuko weren't here.

He lighted the flare and sent it into the sky. Hopefully wherever they were they would be able to see it. Silently he prayed to Yue to make sure his sister and the prince made it out.

* * *

Katara fell hard as Azula pushed both her and Zuko into the walls on separate sides of the room and winced as her head hit the wall.

Zuko was stooped over holding his head. Katara couldn't see whether or not he was badly hurt or not from her place on the floor. And Azula was in her way

It was silent in the room the only noise was the sound of all three teenagers panting as they caught their breath.

Azula slowly walked up to Katara turning her back on Zuko. Either she was being stupid or she thought Zuko was no threat to do such a thing.

"Well witch, I am glad you were able to give my letter to ZuZu. He needed to be reminded what happens when you betray family. I have to say finding your little ragtag group wasn't hard." She smirked down at Katara

"You were the one who I heard that night, you where the one that went into my room?" Katara was slightly stunned. "Yes. I must say, peasant, you must learn to keep your doors locked from now on."

Katara growled at her. Her eyes darted quickly to Zuko, and then back to Azula.

Zuko had a plan.

Realizing his intent Katara, did without thinking probably the stupidest thing in her life: she started to mock Azula.

"I'm actually surprised that you could find us _all on your own_ Azula, with out any help at all. I never thought you could do something on your own with out of one of your _daddy's little helpers_."

Azula's chin came up a little; the barbs had hit.

The air crackled slightly. Revealing Zuko's actions a little to late for Azula to redirect it.

Katara threw her self to the side as Zuko's lighting flew at Azula…and collided with the wall causing it to disintegrate into a pile of rubble.

Azula had jumped out of the way at the last second.

As the dust settled, Katara and Zuko made out the forms of their friends as they fought to get to Appa.

And Iroh wasn't with them.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry most esteemed readers that this took so long. I was having writers block. You can thank my brother, who got me the complete season 2 collection for christmas. watching them got me back on track, thank you, bro!! ok back to buisness- this chapter took forever. simnce their is a bit of action. there are probably a few typos and for that I am sorry.Yes Iroh was never with Azula in the first place! But where is he? Where in the world is Iroh!? please review !! a few reviews _might_ get the next chapter out faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

'Where is uncle?' thought Zuko dazedly, as he watched Sokka and the others run toward Appa.

Something was wrong…where was Iroh? What had- Zuko's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Katara grabbing him and running toward her brother and friends.

The shock of her touching him voluntarily, unjumbled his thoughts enough to start running with her, instead of her just pulling him along. The death grip she had on his hand began to hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two guards and Azula advance toward him and Katara. A wall of blue fire suddenly surrounded them.

Zuko stopped and turned pulling Katara behind him. Katara stumbled. He had stopped so quickly it had thrown her off balance. When she had her feet under her again she looked around her.

And it struck her.

This was like her dream.

Zuko had been standing in front of her in his classic fire bending stance.

Azula laughing.

No. she wasn't going to let that happen to her friends._ Wait when did I start thinking of Zuko as a friend? _She shook away that thought and stretched her senses for a large source of water.

And she found one.

"Stay close" she whispered to him. Zuko shot her a look that clearly said, _'What in Nine hells do you mean?'_

A rumbling shook the ground, and a geyser of filthy brown water erupted from the ground dosing the two guards and the wall of fire. 'Where in the world did that come from.' thought Zuko? Then it struck him it was the fort's _sewer water_.

"Hurry you two!" shouted Sokka as they reached Appa. Zuko climbed half way up. One hand holding the saddle, as his other arm stretched to help Katara up.

"Look out!" Shouted Aang. "Yip yip!" Azula was running toward them her arms moving in the classic way of shooting lighting.

Katara barely had anytime to grab Zuko's hand before Appa took off toward the ocean, over the squalid lower districts near it

"Katara don't let go!" shouted Zuko as he pulled her up a bit. Sokka scrambled over to help and grabbed o to Zuko's arm.

"Katara! Hold on to my waist!" he shouted into the wind. He would need both hands to pull them up. Carefully he pulled and she climbed up his arm enough that she could wrap her arms around his waist. Zuko tried to ignore the tingling in his stomach as he turned his head up to Sokka and began to pull them up.

"Man, Zuko, you're heavy!" Gasped Sokka as he helped Zuko up, while the others watched worried that their moments might hinder their friends rescue.

"Look out!" shouted Haru as a ball of flame came a t them causing Aang to take Appa too sharply to the left. Zuko lost his grip on the saddle.

Out from the saddle shot Sokka's arm grabbing Zuko's arm. "Hold on!" Katara dug her head in to Zuko's side. All these months of flying on gentle Appa had never really cured her of her fear of heights, and if she looked down now she would panic.

Another bolt of lightening flew near Appa's head causing him to jerk to the side from surprise.

And Zuko's arm was wrenched from Sokka's

"No! Katara!" screamed Sokka as he saw his sister and ally fall down toward Earth. Katara's and Zuko's scream radiating around them.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's shoulders holding her close and angling so when they hit he would take the brunt of it.

He closed his eyes to brace for the impact. 'I'm sorry mother, uncle I'm so sorry'

He was so focused on his silent mantra that he didn't even feel Katara move as she bended the water beneath them to soften their fall, but she couldn't slow down their speed with only one hand the other was squashed between hewer and Zuko.

As the water closed over their heads Zuko hit his head, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a ship.

* * *

**Cliff hangers don't you love them?**

**Well this wasn't a very long chapter but the next one will be, I promise. I had wanted to be further along by the time the season started up again, oh well, I did my contribution to Zutara week**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: must I tell you this every time? I DON"T OWN ATLA!!**

* * *

When Zuko awoke, the first thing he saw was the ceiling. A wooden plank ceiling.

'Strange,' he thought. 'Fire Nation ships don't have wooden ceilings.'He'd already guessed he was on a ship- probably the one he saw before blacking out- a perk of living for several years at sea: being able to know when you're on open water.

Slowly he raised himself on his elbows. The room was empty. Except for his bed another one across from his and a wash stand. Not even a porthole to look through. Just a bare room.

'Wait, where's Katara?' Zuko sat up all the way. A bit too quickly for the room wobbled a bit.

Slowly he swug his long legs over he bed and walked quickly to the door. Much his surprise it was unlocked. 'That's strange.' Whosever ship they were on apparently didn't think that the former Prince or Water bendering master( wherever she was) was any threat to them if they had left the doors unlocked.

The ship seemed almost deserted as he made is way up to the quarter deck, but once he made it to the top he found it was far from being abandoned. The deck was swarming with life as the sailors ran to and fro securing the rigging. It was a much bigger ship than what he expected a little more than half the size of any other Earth kingdom ships that he had seen.

Then he spotted her. She was talking to who apparently was the captain, if his rather ostentatious hat was anything to judge by.

"Zuko!" she shouted at him, "Come up here!" As he made his way toward them, he sized the man up, just out of habit. He was an older man, not as old as uncle (and certainly not as portly) maybe a little older than Ozai. His light hazel eyes said he must be Fire nation, though his skin was tanned almost to the same shade of light brown as Katara's was, probably a result of spending so many years in the sun and wind of the ocean.

"Zuko this is Captain Chi Lin, he's the one who saved us after we fell."

"We have been waiting for you Prince Zuko. Lady Katara has been telling me of your recent adventure." Zuko frowned at that. "And I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet Prince Iroh's Nephew."

That threw Zuko completely.

"You Know my uncle?" he whispered, his voice thick.

"Yes. He was the one who sent me here actually."

"Where is he?" He practically shouted at the older man, his usually stern indifferent mask slipping away to show the mixed emotions on his face.

"Where is he? Tell me! Tell me or so help me I'll-" The prince was so distraught that he didn't notice the tears that wear pricking his eyes until he had to whip them away so he could see.

"Zuko! Zuko calm down please!" Katara said as she tried to pull him a bit farther away from the captain before he did something rash. This was a new side to Zuko she hadn't seen and it scared her bit to see him so emotional, but then it was his uncle and she could sympathize a little at lest.

The captain however was apparently unfazed by the Prince's display and was secretly relieved that the Prince obviously cared for his uncle as much as his uncle did for him.

"Listen to the girl Zuko. I have a message for you, but I think it might be best to wait until you have had time to gather your thoughts, eat clean up a bit," He wrinkled his nose a bit in amusement. "You probably want to wash Azula's stench off of ya." He laughed whole heartily and Katara giggled at his joke a bit.

"I'll have Hsuan show you to where you two youngsters can clean up a bit. HSUAN!

The man who came up to them was short and old, older than the captain at lest, and almost as short as Katara, but he, unlike his captain, appeared to be Earth kingdom

"Yea Capt'n?" he asked his voice was low and hard to hear. "Take Lady Katara and Prince Zuko to the washrooms, then bring'um back to me so we may eat."

"Aye Capt'n" he gestured to the two teens and they followed him below the deck. There's a small pair of wash rooms down 'ere right near ya'll rooms." The pair had to walk fast to keep up with the little man's pace.

"We don't use 'em much unless we have ta. We've had 'em filled for ya when ya were brought on board. Should still be hot." He stopped suddenly making Katara and Zuko stumble to keep from crashing in to him. The reason he stopped was a pair of doors on his left.

"'Ere we are. Every thin should be ready for ya and I'll be back in a little while to take ya to the Capt'n." he gave them a polite smile before turning away.

Expecting to see a sanitary disaster Zuko walked in to his door and was surprised to find a brass tub with soap and towels hanging from the wall. The water was heated sea water and most of the salt was gone, but some still lingered. He hadn't expected them to use their supply of fresh water for bathing.

He removed his wrinkled clothes and sank gratefully in the water; he hadn't had a real bath or as close as one as you can get, since the air temple and began to scrub the dirt and grim from the fight and what was left from their trek through the sewer.

Through the wall he could dimly hear Katara splashing in her tub, clearly enjoying being able to get the dirt off. His mind inadvertently flew to back before they had fallen, remembering the slight tingling, almost pleasant, sensation when Katara had wrapped her arms around his stomach and buried her head in his si- he shook his head angrily breaking the thought. It didn't mean anything; he told himself and went back to scrubbing himself a bit harder than before.

The Captain's quarters were well furnished. It had all the trademarks of a well kept Fire nation home. There were curtains over the windows, a small portrait of a family over near the bunk and even a Pai Sho set back in the corner near the windows. The window sills themselves had what appeared to be lotuses carves into them, from what could be told in the dim light.

Zuko and Katara were wearing new sets of clothes. The captain had given them a clean set of clothes saying that the others were torn and dirty and too conspicuous.

Zuko stood clad in clothes similar to the ones he had been wearing, but less fine, not as noticeable as silk, with his swords hanging on his back.

Katara, on the other hand was a little at odds with hers. It was similar to her old one in the way that it was a dress over a pair of trousers, but the dress was longer and she had to concentrate so she would step on it and rip the hem. It was dyed in a red not as harsh as the shade that was most often seen on the flags.

Zuko tried not to think of how it reminded him of the dresses Mai wore and how the color suited Katara and forcefully pushed his thoughts toward trying to figure out what the news was that the captain had and away from unsafe ground.

The captain himself was wearing different clothes than the ones he had been wearing when they had seen him in earlier; these were nicer and cleaner than those.

The dinner was made up roasted chicken-pig. The conversation was limited, formal as Hsuan went around the table making sure everything was to satisfaction.

The Captain after finishing his dinner leaned back in his chair. "Well I suppose it's time to get down to business" Zuko leaned forward a bit in anticipation of Chi Lin's news.

"My Prince, several weeks ago after the failed attempt at the invasion, I met with Prince Iroh in a secret location he asked me to find you and to give you instructions to what he needs you to do while he and Avatar Aang gather and ready the forces to take the Fire Nation capital." Katara frowned. "How is he going to find Aang and ready the troops before the comet arrives?"

"Lady Katara, if my friend Iroh is as resourceful as he was when we served together in the army then Iroh is already taking them to where the army is gathering." He smiled a bit at the memory of his old friend, before returning his eyes to the Prince

"Zuko, Iroh wants you to find your mother and bring her to the army; with Princess Ursa with us the citizens of the Fire Nation will follow and support our cause more readily."

"Why is that Captain?" asked Katara. She had never heard Zuko talk about his mother except in the caverns and once when either Toph or The Duke had asked.

"I worked for several years as a minor public official, Lady Katara, during the years before her banishment; Princess Ursa was much loved by her people; there was nothing they wouldn't do for her and she for them. After it was announced that she had 'disappeared' the Fire Nation citizens were devastated and called for searches to be done of the entire Fire Nation and her colonies." Katara had raised her eyebrows at that.

"Iroh believes that if we have Ursa with us when we come into the capital then the people will come to support us more. Also she would be a great asset to your rule."

Zuko nodded his head. The captain implying about him being the next Fire Lord went unheard.

What his uncle friend said made sense, more than just sense. He had always known that she was loved, but never at this scale and if he found her then all those years could be made up for….

Do ...huh do you know where she s or if she's alive?" Zuko's throat was closed tight at the idea and he strained to take a breath and not cry. He hadn't cried in years, he would start now, not until he had seen her.

"Yes My prince we are most certain that she's alive. You had to inherit your swordsmanship ability from someone didn't you? I don't guess he ever told you Lady Katara that his mother was one of the most feared swordsmen in the entire Fire Nation." He chuckled slightly. "No one dared to cross swords with her and anyone who did was a fool, ten fold!

"We believe that she's on the southern most end of the Earth Kingdom several mile s northeast of Kyoshi. There are also several Fire nation bases in the area we want you to take them out. Shouldn't be too hard for the two of ya."

"Whose this 'we' you keep talking about Captain?" asked Katara suspiciously.

"Well supposin that the Southern Water Tribe have been cut off for awhile, I don't suppose you have ever heard of us, though I'm sure Zuko has, 'cause of his Uncle."

"The Order of the White Lotus? You are one of them!"

"Yes your Highness took ya long enough." Katara was beginning to hate how he would slip in and out of the thick drawl that any sailor acquires after spending years at sea.

" I think its time for you two ta go to bed, it'll take three days before we reach the drop off point so might as well rest up a bit." He nodded toward Hsuan to open the door as the two got up.

"Oh and Katara?" he called as they walked toward the door

"Yes, Captain?" she asked.

"It's best if you don't wander by yourself on board, I know 'you're a powerful bender and all, but sometimes its better if you just have someone with ya, ya hear?"

Katara forced a smile and nodded before turning to follow Zuko down the hall to their quarters.

"Next time I'll warn him not to say anything sexist ok? Night" Zuko teased a bit before opening his door.

Katara's lips seemed bent on betraying her and turning up at the ends into a small half smile and nodded her acknowledgement before walking into through hers.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone I'm BACK! my computer was down so thats why it took me forever to get this chapter and the new one in my other story The Return posted. **

**Thanks everyone for the lovevly reviews!I could never find out why the last few chapters was so wacky( maybe its my writing)but im taking precautions this time!**

**We found Iroh! or atlest some one who knows Iroh! This by far is the longest chapter I've ever posted. Now the race is on to find Ursa! **

**Please review I love hearing from ya'll!**

**Sphinx**


End file.
